Entend mon appel
by Pakalos
Summary: La vie d'un lycéen qui tente de survivre en milieu hostile, isolé car différent. À la maison, les coups et les brimades. Heureusement Lily est là, Severus serait perdu sans elle. Mais un soir où son père commet le geste de trop, Severus s'enfuit. Vers qui peut-il se tourner? Comment Sirius peut-il l'aider? Slash SS/SB UA sans magie
1. Chapitre 1 : Lys

_**Bonjour!**_

Je vais vous présenter une nouvelle fic, dont j'ai écrit le premier chapitre cet été. Pour une fois, je compte faire une fic sérieuse (bon il y aura toujours un peu d'humour vous me connaissez) avec des sujets assez durs: les enfants ou les femmes battus, le rejet des adolescents envers un autre à cause d'une "différence", allant de l'indifférence pure et simple à l'agression physique, le rejet de la famille qui n'accepte pas ce que l'on est... Bref que des trucs joyeux.

MAIS! NE PARTEZ PAS! Ça reste et restera une fic douce avec beaucoup de tendresse et d'amour, car on en a besoin! voilà!

Donc si ça vous convient, la voilà:

 ** _Discleamer_** ** _:_** Bah comme d'hab, les perso ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire si! Interdit de me la voler, na!

 ** _P'tit résumé_** ** _:_** La vie d'un lycéen qui tente de survivre en milieu hostile, isolé car différent. À la maison, les coups et les brimades. Heureusement Lily est là, Severus serait perdu sans elle. Mais un soir où son père commet le geste de trop, Severus s'enfuit. Vers qui peut-il se tourner? Comment Sirius peut-il l'aider?

.

 **Chapitre 1 : Lys**

Le jeune homme marchait dans la rue froide en traînant des pieds. Il devait rentrer chez lui et il n'en avait aucune envie. Il était tard, d'ailleurs il faisait nuit, il devait être pas loin de minuit. Il savait qu'il n'échapperait pas à une correction de son père, mais il retardait le moment le plus possible. Ce qui était passablement idiot puisque qu'il ne faisait que repousser le problème.

Le jeune homme, qui s'appelait Severus, soupira en enfonçant son nez dans le col de son long manteau noir. Il secoua la tête pour écarter les mèches ébènes qui retombaient sur son front. Il avait des cheveux long, lisses et fins, hérités de sa mère. De même que la pâleur de sa peau, le faisant presque ressembler à un fantôme.

Sa mère avait été une belle femme, avant d'épouser son père. Mais elle n'était à présent plus que l'ombre d'elle même. Pour cela, Severus haïssait son père. Il demandait parfois à sa mère pourquoi elle ne partait pas, elle lui répondait simplement par un sourire triste et lui caressait les cheveux d'un geste tendre en lui répondant qu'il était un gentil garçon.

Severus donna un coup de pied dans le sol du trottoir d'un air rageur, heureusement ses Ranger's noire en avaient vu d'autres. Il parcouru la rue de son regard d'obsidienne, couleur, hélas, qui venait de son père. La rue était déserte. Enfin, vu l'heure ce n'était pas aberrant. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur son jean noir déchiré par endroits. Même s'il était usé, il l'aimait bien.

Il portait aussi un tee-shirt noir sous son long manteau de la même couleur. Une chaîne en argent reliait la poche de son jean à la ceinture. À ses mains fines et blanches, il avait de nombreuses bagues dans le même métal ainsi que des bracelets noirs ou argentés à ses poignets.

Son style, assez sombre, accentué par sa maigreur apparente et ses cernes, très visibles à cause de sa peau habituellement blanche, le démarquait des autres jeunes de son âge qui le regardaient avec crainte, dégoût, incompréhension, moquerie ou pitié… Severus ignorait les regards ou les remarques la plupart du temps, et même si ça le blessait parfois il n'en laissait rien paraître, se contentant d'envoyer un regard noir et dérangeant aux fautifs qui se détournaient alors, gênés, sous son ricanement moqueur.

Severus arriva dans la rue où se trouvait la maison. Pas moyen qu'il nomme cette bâtisse insalubre comme étant chez lui. Il soupira en s'arrêtant au numéro. Il inspira un grand coup et poussa la lourde porte en bois le plus discrètement possible. Il se faufila par la maigre ouverture et referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il s'engagea dons le couloir sombre tout en se déchaussant pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Dans la pièce à côté, il entendait la télévision beugler ainsi que les ronflement sonores de son père et de ses comparses.

Il arrivait presque aux escaliers, quant la lumière du couloir s'alluma soudain.

\- C't'à c't'heure-ci qu'tu rentres ? s'exclama une voix bourrue.

Le jeune homme sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à son père qui le fixait, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard. L'homme était aussi large que Severus était maigre, et même si le jeune homme était plutôt grand pour son âge, son père le dépassait d'une bonne tête. Severus ne répondit pas, et, le coeur battant, recula d'un pas. L'homme empestait l'alcool à plein nez, nul doute qu'ils avaient fait une « soirée bière » avec ses amis, et un peu trop forcé sur la bouteille. Quoique ce schéma se répétait beaucoup trop souvent pour être justifié par une soirée entre amis. Son père ne prenait même plus l'excuse des « potes » et se bourrait la gueule seul, comme l'ivrogne qu'il était.

\- Eh ben, tu réponds l'môme ?

\- Je…

Severus perdait tout ses moyens face à son père, alors qu'il répondait toujours vivement aux autres. Alors pourquoi ? L'homme fit un pas vers lui et Severus, tétanisé, ne put que regarder l'homme avancer son bras et le saisir au col. Il rapprocha son visage du jeune homme et éructa :

\- T'étais passé où sale gosse ? On avait besoin d'toi pour aller nous chercher des bières, c'est Ernie qu'à dû s'y coller !

Severus essaya de reculer, manœuvre assez difficile, vu la poigne de son père sur son manteau. Severus savait que les reproches de son père n'étaient que des prétextes pour l'engueuler et le corriger un bon coup. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur le visage de l'homme.

\- T'es allé faire la pute c'est ça ?

Severus ne répondit rien. De toute façon quoi qu'il dise… Le poing de son père lui percuta violemment la mâchoire et il tomba à terre, sonné.

\- Relève toi tafiole !

L'homme lui saisit les cheveux et le leva au niveau de son visage.

\- Et ben, t'as perdu ta langue ?

Severus reçut une autre baffe qui lui entailla la joue. Il ne devait rien dire, ça serait pire. Laisser son père dire des horreurs en attendant que ce soit fini. Il se prit un autre coup dans la tête et s'écrasa contre le mur lorsque son père le lâcha. Profitant de la faible liberté qu'il avait, Severus se protégea la tête de ses bras. Mais cela ne sembla pas gêner l'homme qui abattit son poing plusieurs fois sur ses maigres bras. Il en garderait des traces.

Étant probablement trop ivre pour continuer à le battre, son père lui donna quelques coup de pieds supplémentaires dans le flanc et s'éloigna en grognant, laissant Severus par terre, aux pieds des escaliers.

Le jeune homme se redressa en grimaçant. Il avait mal aux côtes et à la tempe, là où il avait rencontré le mur. Il se passa la main sur le visage. Elle était pleine de sang. Génial. Son père lui avait ouvert l'arcade. Severus se leva tant bien que mal, saisit ses chaussures, puis monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en prenant bien soin de ne pas mettre du sang par terre. Si jamais son père ne détectait ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule tâche, ce ne serait pas juste quelques coup qu'il recevrait, mais un tabassage en bonne et due forme.

Dans la salle de bain, Severus se passa la tête sous l'eau, nettoyant la plaie peu profonde. Il se releva et se regarda dans le miroir. Son arcade était encore rouge et saignait toujours un peu, il allait devoir mettre quelque chose. Il avait un bleu à la mâchoire et un autre, plus léger, à la tempe. D'habitude son père ne touchait pas beaucoup son visage. Peut-être était-il trop ivre cette fois-là pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait.

Encore une fois, Severus se détesta. Pourquoi ne résistait-il pas à son père ? Pourquoi ne fuyait-il pas ? La réponse était simple : sa mère. Severus savait très bien que s'il partait, son père s'en prendrait à sa mère. Et ça, il en était hors de question. Alors il restait.

En se dirigeant vers sa chambre, Severus passa devant la chambre de ses parents. Il ouvrit légèrement la porte et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

\- Bonne nuit maman, je vais me coucher, chuchota-t-il.

Un sanglot étouffé lui répondit. Elle devait avoir entendu ce que son père lui avait fait.

\- Je vais bien maman, dit-il d'une voix douce. Bonne nuit. Je t'aime.

Il rabattit doucement la porte, et entendit un souffle « Je suis tellement désolée… Je suis désolée mon fils... » entrecoupé de sanglots. Severus s'en alla vers sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas entendre les excuses de sa mère. Quand il était petit elle le protégeait de son corps, mais il supposait que ce n'était plus la même chose maintenant qu'il avait dix-sept ans. Il ne lui en voulait pas, il savait qu'elle l'aimait toujours, c'était juste devenu plus dur de résister à son mari.

Severus entra dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait rien de personnel. Il y avait un lit, une armoire, une commode et une table s'apparentant à un bureau, accompagné d'une chaise, tous dans un plus ou moins bon état. Ne jetant même pas un regard à son lit aux draps soigneusement plié par sa mère, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit, faisant entrer l'air frais de la nuit dans la pièce. Il remit ses Ranger's, puis, toujours vêtu de son manteau noir, il se hissa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et sauta dans le jardin. Il atterrit dans un buisson, témoin de ses multiples escapades, et chancela en se tordant la cheville droite. Il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme.

Clopin-clopant, il alla au fond du jardin broussailleux et monta sur le petit muret qu'il enjamba rapidement, se retrouvant dans la rue. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait ça plus tôt au lieu de rentrer à point d'heure ? Il aurait pu éviter de voir son père. Quoique, le vieil ivrogne aurait trouvé un autre prétexte pour se défouler.

Le jeune homme longea la rue et tourna à droite sur une autre. Il prit ensuite une autre rue un peu plus loin, et se dirigea dans l'allée suivante. Après avoir marché quelques minutes, il arriva à destination.

Devant lui, se tenait une jolie petite maison, assortie d'un petit jardin soigné et bien entretenu. Le jeune homme passa dans une ruelle parallèle et se posta sous une fenêtre de la maison d'où filtrait une lumière tamisée. Severus eut un sourire fugace. Il ramassa quelques cailloux à terre et les lança sur la vitre. L'un manqua sa cible de peu, mais le deuxième rebondit sur le carreau avec un petit « tac ! ». Il attendit trente seconde, mais comme rien ne vint, il réitéra la manœuvre. Il dut s'y prendre à quatre fois avant que la fenêtre ne s'ouvre. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux bouclés pointa sa tête au dehors. Elle semblait assez énervée.

\- Sev ! gronda-t-elle tout bas en apercevant le jeune homme qui lui faisait des signes de la main.

\- Salut Lily ! répondit celui-ci, tout sourire.

La jeune fille leva ses yeux émeraude au ciel.

\- Attend, j'arrive, dit-elle simplement.

Elle disparu à l'intérieur de la pièce et revint quelques instants plus tard avec une espèce d'échelle de corde dans les bras. Elle en accrocha une extrémité à sa fenêtre et en lança le reste dans le vide.

\- Allez, monte ! chuchota-t-elle.

Severus ne se fit pas prier et empoigna l'échelle. Quelques instant plus tard, il enjambait le rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre de Lily.

\- Oh mon dieu ! fit Lily en découvrant le visage de son ami. Assied toi, je reviens.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération devant l'empressement de la jeune fille qui sortit de la pièce en coup de vent. Avec un soupir il s'assit sur le lit et détailla la pièce. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait, mais il aimait beaucoup cette pièce, il aimait la regarder à chaque fois. Elle était si différente de la sienne.

Les murs était couleur crème, légèrement rosée. Le mobilier, d'un doux bois clair, était savamment disposé. D'un côté, il y avait un bureau, avec à côté une bibliothèque remplie de livres. De l'autre, le lit, avec des draps bleu marine, et une armoire. Sur les murs, il y avait diverses photographies ou tableaux. Severus remarqua un livre de physique-chimie sur la table de nuit. Son amie ne changerait jamais.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauter Severus perdu dans sa contemplation. Lily referma la porte derrière elle et se tourna vers son ami, les sourcils froncé.

\- Pétunia et mes parents dorment, chuchota-t-elle en s'approchant. Alors pas de bruit.

Elle avait du coton, de l'anti-septique et une boîte à pharmacie à la main. Elle s'assit sur le lit à côté de Severus qui lui sourit.

\- Arrête de sourire d'un air niais comme ça ! l'admonesta-t-elle en observant son visage sous toutes les coutures.

Elle aspergea son coton d'anti-septique et le pressa son son arcade.

\- Aïe ! Ça pique ! se plaignit Severus.

\- Arrête de bouger, gronda Lily en lui saisissant le menton. On doit nettoyer avant que ça s'infecte.

Severus grommela pour la forme, mais ne bougea plus.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Lily en appliquant un pansement sur sa plaie.

Severus haussa les épaules.

\- Comme d'habitude. Je suis rentré trop tard et il avait bu avec ses potes.

Lily pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien. Elle se saisit du tube d'arnica et en appliqua sur ses bleus au visage.

\- Enlève ton manteau, dit-elle.

\- C'est bon, je vais repartir, répondit le jeune homme.

Lily soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'ai très bien vu que tu avais du mal à monter tout à l'heure. Alors arrête de faire semblant et enlève ton manteau. Et ton tee-shirt aussi, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton désinvolte en fouillant dans la trousse à pharmacie.

Severus grimaça. Il ne voulait pas enlever son manteau. Ni son tee-shirt d'ailleurs. Oh, pas qu'il soit timide ou quoi, et puis de toute façon Lily était sa meilleure amie et elle l'avait déjà vu torse nu, bien qu'il ait honte de son corps, maigre comme il était. Non, mais plutôt parce que cela dévoilerait ce pourquoi il était rentré tard à la maison.

\- Sev dépêche-toi ou c'est moi qui te déshabille !

\- Ça fait très pervers dit comme ça, ricana Severus.

\- Je sais très bien que je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour te plaire, répliqua Lily, alors maintenant enlève moi ce manteau !

\- Mais si, je t'aime Lily !

\- Enlève ton manteau !

Soupirant, Severus admit sa défaite et se délesta de son manteau. Il cacha légèrement son bras derrière lui et enleva en son tee-shirt en se contorsionnant, sous l'oeil suspicieux de son amie.

\- Sev…

\- Moui ?

\- Qu'as-tu fais à ton bras ?

\- Mon père…

\- Je ne parle pas de tes bleus, mais de ça !

Lily avait saisit le bras droit de Severus et l'agitait devant le visage du garçon qui essayait de regarder ailleurs.

\- Hum… ben… comment dire…

\- Un tatouage, Severus ! Un tatouage !

Le jeune homme baissa la tête. Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, il s'était en effet fait faire un tatouage sur le bras. Il représentait un serpent s'enroulant autour de son avant-bras. Il était coloré d'un vert clair et de quelques touches de rouge, sa langue dardant au dehors et il semblait fusiller les autres de son regard gris.

\- Bah ça met un peu de couleur, non ?

Lily se pinça l'arrête du nez.

\- Tu aurais pu faire une réaction allergique… Sais-tu au moins le nombre de maladie transmise à cause d'aiguilles mal aseptisées ? Et puis c'est définitif, Sev !

Severus se mordilla les lèvres.

\- Moui… je sais. Mais j'avais envie de le faire. Et puis tout c'est bien passé ! Je vais parfaitement bien, regarde !

Pour preuve, il se leva du lit et écarta les bras en tournant sur lui même. Lily haussa un sourcil et scanna son torse et son dos d'un regard médicatif.

\- On verra ça quand j'aurais soigné tes bleus. Allez, viens là, dit-elle en tapotant la couverture à côté d'elle.

Severus sourit. Lily était vraiment une amie. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, mais respectait ses choix, même si elle n'était pas d'accord. Il s'assit et souffla :

\- Merci.

\- Hum, répondit distraitement la jeune fille. T'as raison ça fait un peu de couleur.

Elle sortit un tube du la boîte à pharmacie et appliqua du gel sur les côtes du jeune homme.

\- C'est froid !

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant. C'est ça ou tu gardes le bleu. Tu devrais manger plus, murmura-t-elle après un temps.

\- Je sais, soupira Severus.

À vrai dire, il était maintenant habitué à manger peu. Vu qu'il n'avait plus rien le soir après que son père et ses potes aient dévalisé le frigo, il ne mangeait que le midi au self du lycée. Mais son estomac, habitué aux privations, ne voulait pas avaler grand-chose. D'où sa maigreur. Pourtant, Severus essayait parfois de se forcer, mais c'était souvent trop pour lui, et il allait forcément vomir ce qu'il avait ingurgité.

\- Tu révises encore la physique ? demanda Severus en remettant son tee-shirt trop grand.

\- Oui, on a contrôle demain. Et toi ?

\- J'ai révisé la semaine dernière.

Severus se leva. Il devait partir maintenant. Ça lui avait fait du bien de voir Lily. De voir quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait et prenait soin de lui. C'était agréable. Le jeune homme saisit son manteau laissé à l'abandon par terre et allait l'enfiler quand Lily l'appela :

\- Sev ?

\- Oui ? dit-il en se tournant vers son amie.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il se passait, qu'il fut assailli par une tornade rousse et étroitement serré dans les bras de la jeune fille. Il était légèrement plus grand et Lily avait son visage à côté du sien. Elle faisait des cercles dans son dos, dans un geste réconfortant. D'abord étonné, Severus resta immobile, puis, doucement, se laissa aller à l'étreinte et entoura à son tour la jeune fille de ses bras.

Il avait toujours manqué de douceur et de tendresse, même si sa mère lui en donnait parfois. Alors ce câlin il le savourait. Il aurait toujours voulu sentir ça. La protection d'un être aimé. Il ferma les yeux et plongea son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille. Lily continuait ses gestes, rassurants, réconfortants. Il ne voulait pas partir. Il voulait rester dans ces bras aimant. Il ne voulait pas retourner chez lui, en enfer. Une larme s'échappa et s'écrasa sur la peau de la jeune fille.

\- Chut… Ça va aller Sev. Je suis là…

À la première larme, en succéda une autre, puis une autre. Bientôt, Severus pleurait sans retenue sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie, qui continuait à murmurer des mots rassurants à son oreille. Severus n'aimait pas pleurer. Il n'aimait pas montrer ses émotions aux autres. Il n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses. Alors il les cachait derrière un masque de froideur et d'impassibilité.

Mais Lily était Lily. Elle le connaissait depuis qu'ils étaient petits. Elle savait tout de lui. Des mauvais traitements de son père à ce qu'il était derrière son masque. Elle veillait sur lui comme une sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Elle passait une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs, les caressant tendrement. Rappelant douloureusement à Severus les rares gestes affectifs de sa mère.

\- Je veux pas partir… chuchota Severus après quelques minutes.

\- Et bien reste, répondit Lily avec douceur.

Severus renifla puis se redressa, posant ses mains baguées sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Un air grave sur le visage.

\- Mademoiselle Evans, dit-il d'un ton faussement sérieux, seriez-vous en train de proposer à un garçon de dormir dans votre chambre ? Un homme habité d'instincts primaires et…

Lily pouffa, cachant son rire derrière sa main, pour ne pas réveiller la maisonnée.

\- Je ne pense pas que je risque grand-chose avec toi.

\- Moquez-vous, mademoiselle… Moquez-vous…

\- Allez, arrête de faire l'idiot et viens.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tout deux dans le lit de Lily. Severus toujours en jean et tee-shirt et ayant enlevé ces nombreuses bagues et bracelets, et Lily dans son pyjama vert, assortit à ses yeux. La jeune fille éteignit la lumière de chevet.

\- Pousse-toi gros tas, marmonna-t-elle en poussant le jeune homme au bord du lit.

\- Mais je vais tomber !

Lily grommela quelque chose puis s'approcha de Severus et le prit dans ses bras, la main derrière sa tête pour l'appuyer sur son épaule, comme dans le câlin précédent. Severus sourit et ferma les yeux en entourant la jeune fille de ses bras.

\- Voilà, dit celle-ci, comme ça tu ne tomberas pas.

\- Merci Lys…

C'était le surnom qu'il lui donnait parfois. Severus se laissa bercer, s'endormant peu à peu.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le dénonces pas ? chuchota doucement Lily contre son oreille.

Severus eut un soupir triste et resserra son étreinte.

\- Tu sais très bien que si je fais ça, ma mère ne s'en sortira jamais…

\- Je sais… mais ce n'est pas une solution. Un jour, il faudra que tu en parles à quelqu'un d'autre… Avant que ton père n'aille trop loin…

Severus ne répondit pas et serra les paupières en enfonçant son visage dans le cou de sa meilleure amie. Il savait qu'il devait faire tout ça. Mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il était faible. Il n'osait pas se dresser face à son père. Et il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant. Pour l'instant il voulait profiter du cocon que lui offrait Lily, il penserait à tout ça plus tard.

Severus secoua la tête et marmonna d'une voix à moitié endormie :

\- Tu as mit un réveil ? Pas envie de me faire réveiller par les cris stridents de ta sœur…

\- Oui, à cinq heure, comme ça tu auras le temps de rentrer.

Severus hocha la tête et commença à partir dans les limbes du sommeil, entouré des bras protecteurs de sa presque-sœur.

\- Merci Lys… merci d'être là…

Le jeune homme s'endormit alors, entendant vaguement son amie murmurer un « Bonne nuit… » accompagné d'un baiser tendre sur le front.

.

 _ **À suivre**_

Voilà, c'est le premier chapitre, dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews svp ^^

La suite pour je ne sais pas quand, on verra, restez attentif hihi

 **Pakalos**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Gloria

**Bonjour!**

Voilà la suite tant attendue (enfin tout est relatif) de _Entend mon appel_ , un chapitre ici assez court, où on en apprend un peu plus sur la psychologie du personnage. Il ne se passe rien de vraiment très surprenant mais je préfère avancer lentement dans cette histoire qui me tient particulièrement à coeur.

 **Discleamer** **:** Bah comme d'hab, les perso ne m'appartiennent pas, mais cette histoire si!

 **P'tit résumé** **:** La vie d'un lycéen qui tente de survivre en milieu hostile, isolé car différent. À la maison, les coups et les brimades. Heureusement Lily est là, Severus serait perdu sans elle. Mais un soir où son père commet le geste de trop, Severus s'enfuit. Vers qui peut-il se tourner? Comment Sirius peut-il l'aider?

.

 **Chapitre 2: Gloria**

Severus courrait à en perdre haleine dans la rue. Il devait se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas que son père se rende compte qu'il avait découché. Cela dit c'était peu probable vu l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité la veille, mais si pour une quelconque raison il était réveillé, Severus ne tenait absolument pas à faire face à son père lorsqu'il avait la gueule de bois. Son humeur était quinze fois plus exécrable.

Assez rapidement, Severus atteignit sa rue et passa dans le jardin qui se teintait des couleurs de l'aube. Il était resté trop longtemps chez Lily ce matin. Il se posta sous sa fenêtre reprenant son souffle, et, à l'aide du lierre qui maculait le mur, il remonta jusqu'à la fenêtre laissée entrouverte.

D'un bond, il fut dans sa chambre et chercha des yeux son sac de cours. Il était peut-être tôt pour partir au lycée, mais il préférait ça à affronter son père.

À côté de la petite table qui lui servait de bureau, il repéra son sac et y fourra les livres et les cahiers dont il avait besoin pour la journée. Il prit aussi le roman qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque.

Severus fit un rapide passage éclair à la salle de bain, juste de quoi se laver le corps. Il n'avait pas le temps de se laver les cheveux, et de toute façon il n'y avait plus de shampoing. Il se sécha rapidement et retourna dans sa chambre. Là, il s'habilla de son habituel jean noir troué, d'un énième tee-shirt noir trop grand où était écrit une quelconque inscription d'un groupe de rock, et enfila ses fidèles Ranger's noires.

Se redressant, Severus contempla son nouveau tatouage. Il était fier de ce dernier, il avait dû économiser sur plusieurs mois le peu d'argent que sa mère lui donnait en douce. Il était partit dans une autre ville pour se le faire faire, sachant très bien que le tatoueur du quartier n'était pas doué, ce qui expliquait son retour tardif.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de la commode et se saisit de ses divers bijoux, qu'il enfila. Il savait que porter des bijoux pour un garçon n'était pas commun, mais il aimait ce style, et pour une raison qu'il ne saurait expliquer, ils représentaient une sorte de bouclier face aux autres. L'image qu'il voulait donner de lui, pour que personne ne perce sa carapace et ne découvre ses faiblesses. Sauf Lily. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Elle, jamais elle ne le trahirait. Et Severus savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, lorsque l'on s'attachait aux gens, ceux-ci s'éloignaient de vous. Il avait vécu cela durant tout son primaire et son collège et il ne voulait pas le revivre.

Il portait cinq bagues au total, trois à droite et deux à gauche. Il avait un large anneau argenté au majeur droit, assortit d'une bague torsadé de la même couleur à l'index et d'un autre anneau, plus fin, mais noir, à l'annulaire, celui-là c'était Lily qui lui avait offert, c'était l'un de ses plus précieux. À la main gauche, il avait encore un anneau argenté avec des gravures noires au pouce, ainsi qu'une grosse bague en forme de tête de mort au majeur. Divers bracelets en argent et liens noirs entouraient ses poignets.

Severus eut un sourire désabusé en fixant une chaîne à son poignet droit. Elles étaient en quelque sortes les chaînes qui l'enchaînaient à cette vie fade et sans intérêt. Quant aux liens noirs, ils représentaient les liens qu'il avait avec les personnes chères à son coeur. Pour l'instant il n'y en avait que deux, et il ne comptait pas en rajouter. C'était Lily, en lançant une remarque anodine un jour, qui lui avait donné l'idée de ces « liens ».

Avant de sortir de la chambre, Severus jeta un coup d'oeil au petit miroir sur la commode. Le jeune homme grimaça en voyant son reflet. Le fait de n'avoir dormit que cinq heures n'avait pas été très bénéfique. Il était encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire, faisant ressortir ses immenses cernes bleutés sous les yeux. Son arcade était rouge et boursoufflée et son bleu à la mâchoire virait au jaune. Il fouilla dans un tiroir et en sortit un tube de maquillage qu'il avait piqué à sa mère. Ça ferait illusion le temps qu'il soit au lycée, et ses cheveux longs cacheraient un côté de son visage.

Ayant fini de se préparer, Severus saisit son éternel manteau noir et son sac à bandoulière puis sortit discrètement de la chambre. Le couloir était encore plongé dans la pénombre, signe que les occupants de la maison dormaient encore.

Sur la pointe des pieds, Severus descendit les escaliers, prenant bien garde à éviter les marches qui grinçaient. Il arriva rapidement dans l'entrée, évita les cadavres de canette de bière et ouvrit enfin la porte d'entrée. La seconde suivante il était dehors.

Severus s'arrêta sur le trottoir et relâcha son souffle pour inspirer longuement l'air de l'aube. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il avait l'impression d'être libre. Cette maison l'étouffait. Il sortit de son sac ses écouteurs et son baladeur puis, ramenant ses cheveux devant son visage pâle et du rock plein les oreilles, il prit le chemin du lycée.

Le lycée où Severus allait, Hogwarts, était habituellement un lycée réservé aux personnes aisées, car privé et coûtant relativement cher. Mais quand Lily lui avait apprit qu'elle irait à Hogwarts et non pas au lycée pourri de leur quartier, Severus avait travaillé d'arrache pied afin d'obtenir une bourse. Il ne voulait pas quitter Lily, elle était tout ce qu'il avait.

Seulement, malgré ses excellents résultats, le prestigieux lycée avait refusé sa candidature. Severus avait alors sollicité de nombreux rendez-vous, envoyé de multiples lettres, il voulait parler au directeur, un certain Albus Dumbledore. Après plusieurs refus, le directeur avait enfin consentit à le rencontrer.

Cette entrevue avait été très étrange. Albus Dumbledore était un vieil olibrius, avec une longue barbe blanche qui lui descendait jusqu'à la taille et des yeux bleus pétillant de malice derrière ses lunettes dorées en forme de demie lune. Il n'avait cessé de lui proposer des bonbons au citron durant leur entrevue et conversait avec un perroquet rouge nommé Fawkes comme si celui-ci le comprenait. Vraiment étrange.

Durant l'entretien, Severus avait mit en avant sa capacité à travailler et ses bons résultats aux examens du collège. Il avait pratiquement supplié le directeur de le prendre dans son lycée, lui qui détestait s'abaisser devant quelqu'un. Il avait essayé d'être le plus persuasif possible, et de paraître sûr de lui, même s'il tremblait intérieurement. Dumbledore avait alors échangé quelques mots avec une dame à l'air pincé, le professeur McGonagall apparement directrice adjointe, puis s'était retourné vers lui en disant qu'il le recontacterait.

Défait, Severus était rentré chez lui. Il était quasiment certain de ne pas être accepté à Hogwarts. Lily avait bien tenté de le rassurer mais il refusait de se faire de faux espoirs. Une semaine plus tard, il recevait une lettre écrite à l'encre verte et signée Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, un nom très étrange soit dit en passant. Ce fut le plus beau jour de sa vie.

La première à avoir été prévenue avait bien sûr été Lily. Dès qu'il avait reçu sa lettre, il avait couru à la sortie du collège où Lily avait encore un cours. Ensemble, oubliant toute retenue, ils avaient fait la danse de la joie en pleine rue.

Le retour chez lui avait été difficile. Car son père n'avait pas accepté qu'il aille dans une école « pour ces enfoirés de riches » et qui allait lui coûter un bras. Et le fait qu'il ait fait cela dans son dos lui avait encore moins plût. Ce fut une des très rares fois où sa mère s'opposât à son mari, arguant que Severus aurait ainsi un bon avenir. Ce fut aussi à partir de cette période-là que l'homme se mit à le frapper de plus en plus fréquemment, furieux que son fils échappe à son contrôle.

Severus secoua la tête pour se faire sortir ces pensées noires de la tête. Il était maintenant en dernière année de lycée et ça n'était pas son père qui allait l'empêcher d'obtenir son diplôme.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta à l'arrêt de bus qui l'emmènerait directement devant le lycée. À cette heure matinale, il n'y avait personne et les rues étaient désertes, excepté un homme qui promenait son chien en lisant le journal.

Severus leva la tête vers l'horizon, où le soleil se levait lentement derrière les bâtiments gris. Il devait être aux alentour de sept heure trente. Les cours commençaient dans une heure et demie. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, Severus expira doucement, de la buée se formant à la barrière de ses lèvres. Les températures restaient très fraiches en cette mi-février.

Le jeune homme aimait particulièrement cet instant où le soleil se levait. Il trouvait que cela apportait un peu de chaleur au froid que la nuit avait pu laisser, c'était beau et tranquille, vide de présence humaine. Écoutant distraitement le morceau qui résonnait dans ses oreilles, Severus contempla les rayons percer le léger brouillard du matin.

Severus pensa avec amertume à tous ces élèves de son lycée dont les parents pleins aux as allaient partir au ski dans une semaine, lors des prochaines vacances. Lui allait devoir travailler pour espérer gagner un peu d'argent, et éviter au possible le domicile familial.

Même Lily partait avec sa famille. La jeune fille avait bien essayé de lui dire de venir avec eux, mais Severus avait refusé. Mr et Mrs Evans étaient très sympathiques et aimaient bien Severus, mais le jeune homme n'aimait pas s'imposer, ni avoir l'impression d'être une charge. Ce que Petunia, la sœur de Lily n'aurait certainement pas manqué de lui faire comprendre avec une grimace de dégoût. Et puis avec quel argent aurait-il payé le déplacement de toute façon ?

Un bus orange s'arrêta soudainement devant l'arrêt auquel était adossé Severus. Le jeune homme se pencha légèrement en avant en essayant d'apercevoir le conducteur lors de l'ouverture des portes avant. Il devait avoir de la chance aujourd'hui, puisque c'était Gloria. Gloria était une grosse femme au visage fermé et à l'air sévère encadré par des boucles grises.

\- Allez monte gamin, j'ai pas qu'ça à faire ! s'exclama la voie bourrue de la femme.

Severus ne se le fit pas redire deux fois et grimpa en vitesse dans le car. En entrant il salua d'un signe de tête la conductrice. Celle-ci hocha la tête imperceptiblement et lui désigna le fond du car d'un geste vague sans prononcer un mot.

Severus eu un vague rictus qui aurait pu ressembler à un sourire et partit s'asseoir à l'arrière du bus presque vide. Il s'accouda à la vitre, et regarda au dehors, se réfugiant dans un coin, coupé du monde. Il aimait être tranquille. Le bus fit une embardée et même à travers ses écouteurs Severus entendit Gloria pousser un juron sonore qui fit couiner d'indignation une vieille dame assise non loin. Severus eut un rictus moqueur, cette petite vieille n'avait pas l'habitude de voyager avec Gloria comme chauffeur visiblement.

Severus avait rencontré Gloria pour la première fois en primaire, et elle était déjà au volant d'un bus. Profitant alors de sa petite taille, Severus avait tenté de se faufiler parmi les grandes personnes afin de ne pas payer son ticket, des camarades de classe lui ayant subtilisé son goûter et l'argent nécessaire pour le bus. Mais Gloria l'avait repéré et l'avait attrapé par l'oreille pour bien lui remonté les bretelles. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas de sous, une sympathique vieille dame avait payé pour lui.

Gloria avait ronchonné un bon coup mais n'avait pas plus protesté. Mais les jours suivants, elle avait bien remarqué que Severus ne payait jamais son ticket et donc l'engueulait à chaque passage. Et à chaque fois une bonne âme lui payait son ticket. Au premier abord, Severus avait détesté cette grosse bonne femme aigrie et sévère. Elle l'humiliait devant tous les passagers et était franchement désagréable.

Et puis un jour, Severus, en ayant marre des remontrances de Gloria, s'était rebellé contre ses racketteurs qui l'avaient frappé en guise de représailles. Mais il avait réussit à garder son argent. Ça avait été donc avec un air de défi mêlé de fierté et d'arrogance sur son visage tuméfié qu'il avait donné un billet pour le ticket à Gloria. La conductrice l'avait regardé en silence puis lui avait donné son ticket et la monnaie. Ça avait été seulement en rentrant chez lui que Severus s'était aperçu qu'elle lui avait rendu exactement le compte du ticket.

Les jours s'étaient suivis ainsi, puis la bonne femme lui avait dit : « Tu sais gamin, parfois faut cacher c'qu'on a pour faire croire qu'on en a pas. ». Au début, Severus n'avait pas compris. Puis après, avec la complicité d'une petite fille, il avait caché son argent dans le sac de cette dernière. Et ses raquetteurs s'apercevant plusieurs jours de suite qu'il n'avait en effet rien ne cherchèrent pas plus loin.

Cette petite fille c'était Lily. Cela avait sonné le début de leur forte amitié.

Mais malgré le fait que le racket ait cessé, Gloria avait continué à lui rendre l'acompte du ticket. En effet, la dame avait remarqué ses vêtements et ses chaussures troués, son cartable élimé et gris de saleté, sa maigreur. Derrière son apparence sévère et bourrue se cachait en réalité un coeur d'or.

Et puis avec les années, quand c'était Gloria qui conduisait le bus, Severus avait arrêté de donner l'argent, et Gloria avait arrêté de le lui rendre. Ils se contentaient d'un salut, d'un vague geste. Ils se comprenaient.

Gloria faisait tout le temps le même itinéraire. Et quand Severus était partit au lycée Hogwarts, il avait changé de trajet, et donc perdu Gloria de vue. Et même s'ils n'avaient pratiquement jamais échangé une parole, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était tout de même un soutien.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il adopta son style sombre, son bouclier. Puis au milieu de l'année il avait eut la surprise de voir la femme au volant du bus, mordillant un cure-dent, elle avait ûd abandonner la cigarette suite à des plaintes des passagers. Il était resté bouche-bée et Gloria lui avait grogné d'une voix bourrue : « Qu'est-ce t'attends pour avancer gamin ! Tu gênes l'passage ! Allez zou, va au fond ! ». Et il n'avait pas payé. Quand il était descendu, il avait soufflé un « merci » étranglé et Gloria avait répondu par un vague grognement d'assentiment. Et puis leurs habitudes avaient reprit.

Assis dans le fond du bus, Severus étira ses membres ankylosés par sa nuit trop courte. Un élancement soudain lui arracha une grimace de douleur, il avait tendance à oublier qu'il avait encore mal aux côtes de la veille. Son père n'y était pas allé de main morte. Il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas mal trop longtemps et que ça ne se verrait pas au lycée.

Severus se réaccouda à la fenêtre et regarda le paysage défiler d'un air absent. Hogwarts était légèrement à l'extérieur de la ville, ce qui expliquait le temps de trajet assez long.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Severus ne fit pas attention au bus qui se remplissait peu à peu. Lily venait en voiture elle, c'était son père qui l'amenait jusque devant le lycée. À chaque fois elle pestait, car comme toute adolescente, elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit avec ses parents, qu'elle trouvait sur-protecteurs.

Severus l'enviait quelque part. Elle, au moins, ses parents étaient présents. Lui…

Severus secoua la tête, il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et somnola le reste du trajet en écoutant divers morceaux.

\- Terminus ! beugla Gloria. Lycée Hogwarts ! On descend les p'tits gars !

Severus se redressa en sursaut et regarda par la fenêtre d'un air hagard. Il n'avait vraiment pas assez dormi. Soupirant d'un air las, il ramassa son sac à ses pieds et sortit du bus avec un signe de tête pour Gloria. Un pétarade plus tard, le bus orange était parti.

Sur le trottoir, Severus leva les yeux vers le grand portail en fer forgé à quelques mètres devant lui. Derrière les grilles on apercevait un immense parc de plusieurs centaines d'hectare. Une forêt se devinait même au loin enveloppée d'un brouillard matinal. Le domaine possédait même un lac.

Et puis, droit devant lui, au bout du chemin partant du portail, immense et imposant, un magnifique château en pierre. Quatre tourelles à chaque coin, des murailles hautes et même des douves, aujourd'hui vidées et comblées par diverses plantes. Impressionnant par sa majestuosité.

Le lycée Hogwarts…

.

 **À suivre**

Voilà, je vous avais prévenus, il ne se passe pas grand chose, en fait j'hésitais à le faire plus long, mais tout compte fait, je préfère mettre la "rencontre" avec les maraudeurs au chapitre suivant ^^'

Alors je préviens tout de suite, vous allez en premier détester les maraudeurs, scusez... Mais cette histoire est du point de vue de Severus, et n'oublions pas qu'il était le souffre douleur de James et Sirius.

Autre remarque: dans cette histoire j'utiliserai tous les noms anglais. Pourquoi? Et bien parce que je trouve que cela confère un côté plus... "sérieux", disons, à la fic, et que si jamais j'utilise les noms français je sais que vais déconner XD

La suite arrivera... quand elle arrivera! (Logique quand tu nous tiens...)

Bisoux bisoux!

 **Pakalos**


End file.
